Pure Evil Within
by Sensation0023
Summary: Mimato-Just a cute little mimato story, while in the digital world. Something happens to Mimi. What is it? Read to find out.


Pure Evil Within  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Digital World  
  
Mimi lay under the moon and stars that were fading and replaced with the sun. She has been awake all night. When Matt left the group so long ago, to go and find his strengths without anyone around him, she had been beginning to worry, and miss him a lot. The sun was now up, and morning had come. She decided to try and not think about him, because she knew that he was strong, and can take care of himself.  
  
Soon, everyone was waking up. Izzy and Sora were assigned to find food. T.K. had been assigned to pick up sticks with Joes help. Mimi was off taking a bath under a waterfall, while Tai had been trying to make a map, and figure out what the next plan would be.  
  
Where Mimi is at the Waterfall  
  
Mimi gracefully dived into the water with a small splash. It has been awhile since she last had a good bath in nice water. She tried to relax, but she couldn't help but think that someone or something was watching her, but she ignored it and went on with her bath. When she was finished she put on her clothes, and was ready to go back to camp.  
  
Out of no where a digimon runs out from the bushes, and growls at her, ready to attack. She screams, and starts to run. She gets scrapped by branches and twigs while running, and when she turns around, she sees that the evil digimon is right on her tail; he is gaining on her. Then she just starts to pick up some speed, but trips on a tree's root and falls strait to the ground. The digimon approached her and began to laugh. "Not much of run!" says the digimon.  
  
Mimi says half scared and half mad, "Not much of a runner yourself!"  
  
His eyes flair, and he growls, "My name is Hydromon, and I am here to take you to Myotismon! Too bad Sincerity, you have been chosen as the first victim!"  
  
She screams, and backs up while still sitting on the ground, She chokingly says, "Wh.wh.what do you mean, victim? Why have I been chosen first?"  
  
"I do not decide who goes first, Lord Myotismon does! And, you're going to find out what I mean by 'first victim' soon!" He says and starts to laugh.  
  
The she screams at the top of her lungs, "HELP! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME CREEP!" Then he grabs her by her shirt collar then her digi communicator drops, and she didn't notice and she yells, "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
He just laughs as he disappears in a foggy mist with Mimi in his hands.  
  
Back at the camp a few minutes ago  
  
Everyone was doing there own thing after returning from their chores. Izzy was on his lap top clicking and typing away. Tai had finished his map and was telling everyone his plans, as everyone was half listening, and half doing whatever they were doing. Sora was fully listening, because she, of course, liked Tai very much!  
  
All of a sudden they hear a long scream. Joe cringes and Tai says, "Mimi probably saw a toad or a bug!" then he starts to laugh hysterically.  
  
Sora glared at him and said, "Tai that's not very nice, lets go check on her. By the way, where did she go?" Sora looked around, and everyone shrugged their shoulders. They started to look around for her through the woods. Palmon started to get VERY worried, because Mimi didn't even tell her where she was going.  
  
Tai hears a waterfall as he is several hundred yards away from the camp. Then he walks through the bushes to find a peaceful water fall, and looks around and finds Mimi's communicator lying on the ground by the water. 'Hmmm' he thinks, 'she must of dropped this.' Tai yells, "Hey guys, I found her communicator by this waterfall. I think someone or something took her. She is no where in sight now."  
  
While everyone is approaching the water fall, they don't see her anywhere, and they immediately know that something has happened to her. Sora looks as if she's about to cry and whispers, "Oh no, Mimi, I hope you're okay."  
  
Where Mimi is  
  
Mimi groggily awakens to hear loud voices and looks over to her wrists, and sees chains around her wrists. A digimon walks up to her cell, and says, "So, you are Sincerity Hmm. Well, I don't see anything special about you. Why are you a chosen digidestin kid? Oh well, too bad you won't be alive for long!" Then he starts to laugh as he leaves her to think.  
  
Mimi starts to cry a few tears as she sits in a cell all alone. When she finally gets the strength to get up, she looks out of her cell, to see other cells, similar to hers, with other people, and digimon in the others. Then she looks at a man and asks, "Why am I here?"  
  
He looks at her with his tired eyes, and says, "You are obviously a digidestin and Myotismon has chose you as a victim."  
  
She looks scared and said, "How do we get out of here?"  
  
He laughs with what little energy he has and says, "You aren't getting out of here alive. I have been here for years. They haven't killed me yet. I don't know why either. I don't even have any memories either."  
  
She looks at him sympathetically, and says, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
Back at the camp  
  
Tai stands up and says, "We should stay here tonight, and go look for Mimi in the morning. Things should start to look up around here."  
  
Everyone kind of mumbled a 'yes' or 'whatever'.  
  
Then dark came and everyone was fast asleep. When morning came, everyone did their chores for the morning, had breakfast and were getting ready to leave. All of a sudden T.K. heard a noise from behind the bushes, and decided to have his digimon investigate it, then surprisingly, Matt and Gabumon jumped out from behind the bushes. T.K. was in total shock, but then came to and ran straight over to his older brother. Matt smiled down at T.K. and was happy to see him again. T.K. looked up and said, "Have you returned to us finally?"  
  
Matt smiled and said, "Yes!"  
  
Everyone saw Matt, and hastily ran over to where Matt and T.K. were. They were all excited that he was here. Matt had looked around and noticed someone was missing, but couldn't quite remember whom. He said, "Is someone missing?"  
  
Everyone looked down sorrowfully and T.K. said, "Um, yea, Mimi was captured yesterday by the waterfall while everyone else was busy doing other stuff, so no one actually saw her be captured. We heard her screaming, and it was too late. She was gone." The T.K. started to cry.  
  
Matt look seriously hurt, and all he could say in a low whisper was, "Oh"  
  
For a while there was a long silence, then Tai said, "We're going to go look for her today. So, let's go."  
  
Back in Mimi's cell  
  
Mimi fell asleep quickly and when she woke up, she felt like someone was watching her, and she opened her eyes to find herself in another place. She gasped and looked around. It looked like a rich person's place. Everything was clean and fancy. She was on a bed, and looked over to see Myotismon there. She clenched her teeth together. Now she was scared.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Back to Myotismon and Mimi  
  
Mimi was shaking with fear. Myotismon looked at her and simply said, "Time for you to be pure evil!"  
  
Mimi thought for a second, 'What is he talking about?' then she said, "I do not understand."  
  
He smiled and said, "You are innocent, sincere, sweet, friendly, and now it is time to take it all away, and make you EVIL! You will be pure evil!"  
  
She cringed and said, "WHY?"  
  
Myotismon pondered for a moment and simply stated, "Well, because I can! You will no longer fight along side with your friends, you will fight against them! I have seen you fight, you're brave at times and a bit tough, but soon you will rain pure terror into those who you love so dearly, and you will destroy your friends!"  
  
She looked at him and screamed, "I WILL NOT!"  
  
He smiled and said, "Well my dear, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" With that said, he left the room to leave Mimi in a scared state.  
  
Back to the Digidestin  
  
Matt wondered what could've happened to Mimi. The he said, "So where are we going to go look for Mimi at?"  
  
Tai thought for a second and said, "At Myotismon's castle."  
  
Matt looked at Tai overwhelmed and said, "Do you think that they hurt her? Are you sure that she is there? What would they want here for? Why did they only take her? Do you even know where it is?"  
  
Everyone heard him, and looked at him. Tai looked dumbfounded, and said, "Breath Matt! Sheesh! I don't know where it is or anything else for that matter! I'm going to ask around, because every digimon that fears him will know where he is, because they know that it is where they don't want to be."  
  
Matt let out a sigh and said, "Okay, fair enough." The he thought, 'Mimi, I hope that you are okay! Please be okay!'  
  
Back to Mimi  
  
A few digimon guards arrived and burst open the door rudely. One of them looked at her and said, "It is time to take you to Myotismon!"  
  
She looked horrified and didn't say a word to the guards as they started to leave the room. When they got to where they were going, the guards grabbed Mimi, and put chains on her arms immediately. Mimi looked at the room that she was in. It is dark, with candles around the room, and Myotismon sitting in a big throne surrounded by four guards. Myotismon got up from his throne and walked toward Mimi. She started to get nervous. He placed his hand on her throat and began to say something in another language that she couldn't understand. The she was encircled by a darkness and she started feeling hate and bad memories. She felt like hurting the innocent, and all she felt in her mind was hate and cruelty. Her clothes had changed to black, She now wore a black shirt that showed her slim belly, and a black skirt with long black thick boots. She no longer wore a hat, and her hair was now black with dark red streaks. Her eyes were dark red. Myotismon stopped talking, and looked at Mimi pleasingly and said, "How do you feel now?"  
  
Mimi looked pissed and said, "Like hurting someone!" Mimi is now stronger and meaner. She doesn't fear anything anymore. Mimi is now Pure Evil Within!  
  
Myotismon said pleased, "Well, I think that now is the time is show off your new abilities, and your new found hatred!"  
  
Mimi looked at him with a pleased look as well, and said, " Good, I am dying for a good fight!"  
  
Myotismon sent Mimi out with some of his men, to find the other digidestin to hurt and destroy them!  
  
Outside Myotismon's Castle  
  
Tai and the others are approaching the castle. A darkness and then a cloud of dust appeared in front of them. When the dust cleared an evil Mimi and some digimon appeared. Matt gasps and was about to run forward, but was stopped by Tai. Matt looked at Tai questionably, and Tai said, "Look at her! She isn't that same! She looks, evil! Myotismon has done something to her! It doesn't look good either!"  
  
Matt new Tai was right, but didn't want to believe him. Matt still tried to run up to Mimi. When Matt got up to her, she looked at him with her evil red eyes, and said, "I can destroy you first!"  
  
Matt looked at Mimi and said, "No, Mimi it's me! Please stop this! You are not like this! Where is the old Mimi I once knew?"  
  
Mimi looked at him revolted and said, "The old Mimi is gone! This is the new Mimi! The Mimi that will destroy you and the rest of the digidestin!"  
  
Everyone looked at her horror-struck. This wasn't like Mimi at all! Then in an instant, a darkness encircled her and a rush of evil was felt around them. They could feel her power growing. Matt went up to her and tried to grab her arm, but the evil that filled her had pushed him away. She tried to attack Matt, and Gabumon digivolved and stopped her. Then she grew more powerful and it pushed Garurumon down. Matt grabbed her again, and this time he succeeded to do so, and he whispered in her ear, "I love you Mimi, I love you with all my heart! I hope that the old Mimi, the Mimi I fell in love with can hear me inside of your heart. Mimi, please stop, you're hurting the people that you care about, the people that love you! Mimi, I love you!"  
  
With that said, the darkness around Mimi cleared, and her clothes were changed back to normal along with here hair and eyes. Mimi dropped to the ground with Matt still holding on to her. Mimi opened her eyes and looked up at Matt. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Matt. Mimi said, "What have I done. I almost hurt the people I love the most. Myotismon turned me into an evil, cold-hearted person. Thanks Matt. Thank you for bringing me back!"  
  
Matt looked at Mimi lovingly, and said, "Mimi, of course I would bring you back! I love you Mimi!"  
  
Mimi stopped crying and said, "I love you too Matt! I love you so much!"  
  
The End 


End file.
